What did I miss? (Hopefully me, but I don't want to be too greedy)
by FreakingOutGirl
Summary: Oliver and Felicity's reunion in 3x04, just the two of them, after everyone left, as it should be. Felicity wants to know what she missed and Oliver just wants for her to say she missed him. In the end he is the one that says those 3 words and Felicity might not be moving on as easily as she wanted.


**A.N.: Since I wanted more of Oliver and Felicity's reunion in 3x04 I wrote this very Olicity shot. Seriously, I needed them together and alone in the foundry adn definitely more than five seconds of Felicity...**

* * *

><p><strong>What did I miss?<strong>

**(_Hopefully me, but I don't want to be too greedy...)_**

* * *

><p><em>"What did I miss?"<em>

Her voice permeated through the fog of his mind and Oliver turned to face her, surprised. He was so lost in his own thoughts, alone in the middle of the foundry, that he didn't hear the sound of her heels in the metal stairs. He shook his head, trying to focus his mind in her question instead of her shiny appearance.

But he couldn't. His eyes roamed over her, like he had forgotten what she looked like during the days she was not here, like he was a man dying of thirst and was now seeing the mirage in the middle of the desert. He couldn't believe she was real, and so, he made no movement to approach her.

"Seriously, what did I miss?"

And he wanted to answer. "_Hopefully me…_"

"I saw Nyssa upstairs… She was not herself… She knows about Sara, right? That's why she looked so sad… She told me I should come downstairs…" Felicity was saying, still on the same spot where she had stopped and asked for the first time what happened.

And then, Oliver was no longer in the chair he had sat for the last hour, he was moving quickly, quicker than Felicity could follow and before she could do or say anything, he was hugging her, almost painfully, his face against her hair.

Oliver felt Felicity freeze and for a moment wondered if he made a huge mistake, but in the next second, when she relaxed and hugged him back, he sighed. He was a stupid, idiotic man, that kept making mistake after mistake, and here she was, still caring for him, soothing him with her touch.

"I missed you…" Oliver confessed and it was like his voice echoed in the emptiness of the lair.

Felicity moved against his body to free her mouth from his shoulder.

"Oliver…" she sighed and he realized what he was doing to her, to them, and he stepped back.

"What happened?" Felicity asked, noticing his tense shoulders and worried expression.

"Malcolm Merlyn is alive…" Oliver said and Felicity heard, in the back of his words, the rumble falling around her in the night of the Undertaking.

"What? How? I mean, after the last two years I guess people coming back from the death is normal stuff, but… You killed him…" Felicity tried to wrap her mind around the news, and then another thing came to her. "Wait… Did you… Did you kill him… now? Was he the one that killed Sara?"

Oliver sighed.

"I don't think so, that he was the one that killed Sara, I mean… At first we thought so, and Nyssa and Laurel wanted him dead, but… I couldn't kill him…" Oliver replied, his hands jumping to his temples, rubbing the places where he was feeling an eminent headache.

"Because he was Thea's father…" Felicity said.

Oliver looked at her and smiled sadly.

"Yes and no… I didn't want to see you look at me like you did when I killed the Count… I know it's a completely different situation, but you made me want to be better, not killing Slade was one of the biggest steps… And now…" Felicity looked at Oliver with her heart in her throat. It was not fair, what this man could do to her emotions with only words and that caring look in his eyes. She was supposed to be moving on, but she always found herself stuck with him… She closed her eyes for a second, wondering if she didn't want to be stuck forever…

Hearing Oliver continue speaking, Felicity opened her eyes once again.

"But I don't think Malcolm killed Sara, we fought and we talked and he swore on Thea's life that it was not him… Why would he lie? And then, he suggested something far more worrisome…" Oliver told and Felicity moved towards him. "That maybe Ra's Al Ghul killed Sara…"

"Nyssa's father?"

"And I might have said Malcolm was under my protection, against the League's wishes…" Oliver completed, with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"So, you incurred the wrath of the man that commands an army of super assassins?" Felicity surmised the situation and Oliver shrugged his shoulders.

She didn't know if she should laugh or cry, so she sat in her chair, in front of her computers, facing Oliver. She leaves for a few days and then, when she comes back, her city is in shambles. There's a new assassin still running around, there's an old one coming back from the death, her team just might had pronounced war to a legendary army and someone messed up with the height of her chair…

"I don't even know…" she whispered, trying to wrap her mind around the new information. "Does Thea know about Malcolm?"

"Yes, I told her, but he didn't contact her… at least for now…" Oliver replied, his voice worried once again.

"Oliver…" Felicity whispered and rose for the chair. She closed the distance between them and her hand touched his shoulder. She felt the tension in his muscles decrease and she smiled to herself just a little bit. "Everything will be alright, we are in this together… We are going to find Sara's killer and we are going to help your sister and we are going to face the League when they come… we are a team…" she said, punctuating every word with a squeeze.

Oliver's hand fell over hers and the warmness of his fingers spread from her digits to her arm and then her chest.

"Thank you…" he said earnestly. And she felt him sigh.

Felicity didn't reply, she didn't need to. Their best talks were always made in silence, punctuated by gestures rather than words. Felicity sighed, let her head fall forward and kissed the back of his head. Oliver shivered under her touch and she closed her eyes, retaining the feeling in her memory.

She stepped back, her hand falling from his shoulder, slowly. She wanted to say _goodbye_ or _see you tomorrow_, but she didn't want words to break the spell of peacefulness that fell over the foundry. Her only parting sound was the click of her heels in the cold metal stairs.

Oliver stayed there for a few more minutes, still feeling the warm of her lips touching him. When he turned around, his eyes fell over the fern, her fern, their fern, and his heart jumped. Walking towards the bathroom, he brought a canister with water and watered the plant, touching its leaves with the softest of touches, like he was touching her skin.


End file.
